Libellule
by SamWeasley708
Summary: Mais il y avait les larmes d’Hermione. Et puis… -S’il te plait, Harry… S’il te plait. Il resta assis.
1. Chapitre 1

**Une fic qui vient tout juste de m'apparaitre dans la tête, sicèrement. Je ne sais pas encore où ça s'en va (ni à quel rythme ça y ira) parce que comme d'hab, je fais mille choses en même temps, j'ai des dizaines de projets mais plus ou moins l'énergie de les pousser au bout. Mais bon, voilà, un tout petit premier chapitre à cette histoire, qui risque d'être fort déprimante mais peut-être un peu saupoudrée d'espoir, aussi. Enfin, nous verrons. Bonne lecture! **

Il passa à deux doigts de tourner les talons. Ç'aurait été tellement plus facile. Se retourner, faire les dix pas qui le séparaient de sa voiture, s'assoir derrière le volant, démarrer. Rouler jusqu'à Squarre Grimmaud, et ne jamais, au grand jamais, remettre les pieds ici.

Mais les yeux d'Hermione. Ses yeux pleins de larmes, tellement, tellement inquiets. Et sa voix qui se brisait au milieu de sa supplique, qu'elle murmurait en lui prenant la main:

«S'il te plait, Harry… S'il te plait.»

Alors, il ne tourna pas les talons. Il ferma les yeux, une fraction de seconde, pour se donner du courage, puis il gravit les quatre marches, ouvrit la porte, et entra.

Dans le hall, une affiche indiquait, en grosses lettres bleues absolument inadéquates pour la circonstance:

«Thérapie de groupe».

Dessous, il y avait une flèche, qui pointait vers la gauche. Alors Harry tourna vers la gauche.

**PP**

Malgré toutes ses élucubrations, apparemment, Harry était en avance. Il n'y avait que 3 ou 4 personnes, éparpillées un peu partout dans le sous-sol. Sur une table basse se trouvaient des bols et des assiettes remplis de crudités, de petits sandwichs sans leurs croutes et de croustilles sel et poivre.

C'était lugubre. On se serait crus dans un enterrement.

-Bonjour!

La voix venait du fond de la pièce. Un homme tout de noir vêtu s'avança vers Harry, un sourire éblouissant s'étirant sur son visage.

-Bienvenue, bienvenue! On va pouvoir commencer!

Harry sursauta. Commencer, déjà? Il n'y avait personne…

Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas, cachés quelque part dans cette pièce, des gens dont il n'aurait pas remarqué la présence. Mais non. Ils n'étaient que 5 au total, un homme et trois femmes, en plus de lui. Les autres avaient l'air moins étonnés, et ils allèrent s'assoir sur les chaises, disposées en cercle autour de l'homme qui venait d'accueillir Harry. Ce dernier soupira. Il était un peu tard pour reculer. Il alla s'assoir sur une des trois chaises libres restantes, se mordant les joues pour tenter de calmer son début de panique.

Putain.

**HP**

-Je m'appelle Franck, les informa l'homme qui les avait accueillis. C'est moi qui dirigerai nos rencontres pour les prochaines semaines. Le but de ces rencontres, comme vous le savez sans doute…

Soudain, Franck arrêta de parler. Son regard venait de se poser sur la porte de la salle. Harry se retourna, lentement. Et quand il vit ce qui avait fait taire Franck, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

-C'est bien ici, pour la thérapie de groupe? minauda Pansy Parkinson.

Oh, Merlin.

**PP**

Une inspiration. Une expiration. C'était Ginny, qui lui avait appris ce truc. Il y avait des mois de ça, maintenant.

Une inspiration. Une expiration.

Parkinson n'avait pas changé.

Les même cheveux noirs, coupés à la mâchoire. Le même maquillage excessif, lèvres couleur de sang, yeux charbonneux. Le même sourire moqueur et victorieux. Son look non plus n'avait pas changé: décolleté plongeant, jupe noire trop courte pour cacher quoi que ce soit, collants résilles, bottes hautes au talon de 10 centimètres.

Mais sa présence ici ne faisait aucun sens. Qu'est-ce que cette Sang-Pure, fille de mangemorts, irait faire dans le sous-sol d'une petite église moldue de campagne? Pire encore: pour une thérapie de groupe?

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Le plus vite possible. Ou alors, Harry allait partir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il n'y survivrait pas. S'il était forcé de respirer le même air que cette fille pendant une seconde de plus, il ne répondait plus de ses actes.

-Oui, c'est ici, confirma Franck. Asseyez-vous.

-Excusez-moi pour mon retard, lui répondit Parkinson.

Puis elle passa devant Harry sans un regard pour lui, et alla s'assoir de l'autre côté du cercle. Était-ce possible qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu? Ou l'ignorait-elle tout simplement?

Peu importait, de toute façon. Harry allait se barrer d'ici.

Il allait se lever en coup de vent, quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées, et claquer la porte derrière lui. Sans un mot.

-Vous n'avez pas manqué grand-chose. Je me suis juste présenté: je m'appelle Franck. J'allais vous parler un peu de la thérapie de groupe.

Mais il y avait les larmes d'Hermione. Et puis…

«S'il te plait, Harry… S'il te plait.»

Il resta assis.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le chapitre 2! Encore une fois, c'est super court, mais je pense que ce sera le cas de manière générale pour les chapitres de cette histoire. Bonne lecture!**

15 heures.

Puis, 16 heures.

17 heures.

Une demi-heure, donc. Tout juste le temps de rouler jusqu'à l'église, s'il partait dans la minute.

Mais il n'irait pas. Plus jamais. Tant pis pour Hermione, pour ses pleurs, son inquiétude. Tant pis aussi pour Ron et son air perdu, pour Ginny et ses menaces, pour Luna et ses sourires tristes. Ses amis pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre, autant qu'ils étaient.

Il allait très bien, de toute façon. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre raison de s'inquiéter.

Il était juste… Fatigué.

Bon, et déprimé, anxieux, colérique. Mais ça, c'était juste normal, non? Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, qui pouvait bien attendre de lui une joie de tous les instants? Et puis, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Ils exagéraient.

Il n'irait pas.

**HP**

15 heures.

Puis, 16 heures.

17 heures.

Mais il n'irait pas. D'abord, ce serait ridicule d'y aller maintenant, alors qu'il avait manqué la semaine précédente. Et puis, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il allait très bien.

**PP**

15 heures.

Puis, 16 heures.

17 heures.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette connasse de Parkinson. Les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être. Certes, il n'avait déjà pas très envie d'y aller. Mais quand il l'avait vue… Avec son petit sourire en coin… De quel droit était-elle allée dans cette église? De quel droit faisait-elle une thérapie de groupe pour les gens en deuil? En deuil… C'était n'importe quoi. Elle ne connaissait rien du deuil. Pour être en deuil, il fallait d'abord avoir aimé quelqu'un assez fort pour que sa mort vous affecte. Clairement, ce n'était pas le cas de Pansy Parkinson. Cette fille était incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Elle ne ressentait ni affection, ni empathie, ni aucun autre sentiment positif, à l'égard de personne. Il n'y avait que de la haine, en elle. C'était la pire des égoïstes.

Il n'y avait qu'à la voir se lever, sans scrupules, au milieu de la Grande Salle, et dire à tout le monde qu'il fallait livrer Harry…

Une putain d'égoïste.

**HP**

Elle avait eu raison.

S'ils l'avaient écoutée…

Ils seraient tous encore vivants.

Putain.

**PP**

-HARRY! HARRY, T'ES OÙ?Merde, Ron… Harry me répond pas… HARRY!

Elle criait tellement fort… Pourquoi elle criait comme ça?

-HARRY!

Il voulait juste qu'elle s'en aille…

-Harry!

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa cage thoracique était trop petite… Ses poumons aussi. Putain. Ça faisait tellement mal…

-Harry!

Il fallait qu'elle parte… Qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

-Harry!

Ah… Il faisait tellement clair…

Il rentra la tête entre ses genoux, mais c'était pire. Il ne pouvait plus respirer… Mais en même temps, il respirait beaucoup trop vite… Putain, la Terre tournait tellement. Il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il n'y avait rien à quoi se raccrocher... Son cœur battait tellement vite. Il allait mourir. Ou tomber. Il avait le vertige… Mais il était sur le sol, assis sur le sol! Alors pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans le vide?

-Harry! Chut, chut… Je suis là.

Il y avait une main fraîche sur sa nuque. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait aussi chaud.

-Chut… Je suis là. Je suis là. Respire. Ça va aller, maintenant… Ça va aller. Chut.

**HP**

15 heures.

Puis, 16 heures.

17 heures.

Il monta dans la voiture. Ils roulèrent en silence pendant la demi-heure qui les séparait de leur destination.

Quand la voiture freina, Hermione se retourna à demi vers lui sur le siège.

-Je vais aller prendre un café, lui dit-elle. Je reviens te chercher dans une heure.

-Je sais.

Il avait l'impression d'être un putain de gosse… Le gosse de sa meilleure amie. C'était tellement absurde.

-Vas-y pour de vrai. S'il te plait.

-Oui.

-Ça va peut-être vraiment t'aider, tu sais…

-Hum.

Elle soupira. Pendant une seconde, il crut voir une larme rouler sur sa joue, mais il ne put s'en assurer, parce qu'elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

-À tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

-Ouais.

**PP**

Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment le dernier à être arrivé. Sans un mot, il alla se glisser sur une chaise entre deux des participants. Personne ne le salua.

L'heure fut longue. Mais, comme la dernière fois, il ne prononça pas un mot.

**HP**

Franck l'avait retenu à la fin de la réunion. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, juste qu'il était content de le revoir et que c'était normal d'avoir du mal au début, mais ça avait pris un bon 10 minutes. Harry ne se plaignait pas: il n'avait, ainsi, plus aucune chance de croiser Parkinson.

Il avait eu tort.

-Harry Potter!

Elle avait presque craché le P de Potter. Elle le fixait, avec un sourire dédaigneux, une cigarette dans la main droite, au bout de laquelle s'accumulait au moins deux centimètres de cendre. Elle portait pratiquement la même chose qu'un mois plus tôt, sauf peut-être que sa jupe semblait plus courte, ses jambes plus nues, et son décolleté plus plongeant.

Harry ne lui jeta même pas un regard, se contentant de presser le pas vers la voiture où Hermione l'attendait, en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

S'il était vraiment obligé de faire ça, soit. Mais plus jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'adresserait la parole à Pansy Parkinson.


	3. Chapitre 3

-Harry Potter.

Presser le pas. La dépasser. L'ignorer.

**HP**

-Harry Potter!

Quand il passa près d'elle, elle lui envoya un jet de fumée au visage. Il crispa la mâchoire, mais ne s'arrêta pas davantage. Pansy Parkinson ne méritait pas une seule seconde de son attention.

**PP**

-Harry Potter…

Putain, ce qu'il en avait marre. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas le message? Il ne voulait pas lui parler! Qu'est-ce qu'il la détestait.

**HP**

-Harry Potter.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. En une fraction de seconde, il s'était retourné vers elle et brusquement, son poing fusait dans les airs. Il atterrit lourdement sur son visage, avec un bruit mat. Harry sentit une humidité chaude sur ses doigts, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention et fixa Parkinson dans les yeux, lui lançant d'un ton menaçant:

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Puis il tourna les talons, à toute vitesse, et alla s'assoir dans sa voiture. Ce n'est que plusieurs kilomètres plus loin qu'il réalisa qu'il avait les mains couvertes de sang. Il avait taché son volant.

**PP**

-Harry!

Hermione débarqua dans sa chambre en trombe. Elle était haletante, paniquée. Il se retourna vers elle, lentement.

-Harry.

Elle semblait étonnée. Probablement de le voir là, debout, tout habillé, souriant.

Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Mione! Oh, Mione, je suis si content de te voir! Ça fait longtemps! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on aille prendre un café, tous les deux? Hein? On pourra discuter…

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, l'air hagard. Et puis, la voix douce et lente comme si elle parlait à un enfant, elle lui demanda:

-Harry… Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au téléphone?

-Oh, pour rien!

-Harry…

Il lui sourit, d'un air rassurant.

-Je l'ai jeté dans la toilette.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, puis elle les rouvrit et posa doucement la main sur son avant-bras.

-Pourquoi?

-Comme ça. J'en avais marre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Bon. D'accord. C'est pas grave. Si tu veux, on ira en acheter un neuf tout à l'heure. Mais là, c'est l'heure de partir pour ta thérapie de groupe, tu te rappelles?

Harry éclata de rire.

-Oh, Mione, s'il te plait! Tu penses vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça?

Elle détourna une seconde le regard. Puis elle soupira. Il aurait voulu qu'elle arrête d'avoir l'air si accablé. Il se sentait tellement bien, tellement léger. Ne pouvait-elle pas être contente, un peu? Heureuse? Souriante?

-Harry, il faut que tu y ailles. S'il te plait.

-Non!

-Harry…

-Mione!

Il l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te faire comprendre que je n'en ai pas besoin?

-Harry, s'il te plait… Tu sais que tu en as besoin.

Il commençait à se sentir énervé. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas?

-N'importe quoi.

-Harry, s'il te plait… Tu jettes ton téléphone dans la toilette, tu passes des larmes à l'euphorie la plus déplacée, tu fais au minimum une crise de panique tous les deux jours…

Il serra les poings. Elle devait arrêter.

-Et tu m'avais promis.

-Tu m'y as forcé!

Son ton avait peut-être été un peu plus violent que prévu. Hermione recula d'un pas, en sursautant, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur.

-Harry… insista-t-elle encore. On avait une entente. Tu m'as dit que tu irais. Si tu n'y vas pas… Harry, je suis inquiète pour toi. On est tous inquiets pour toi.

Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses poings avec elle. Inquiets… N'importe quoi. Personne ne voulait le laisser vivre sa putain de vie tranquille!

-Harry, si tu n'y vas pas, je vais être obligée de contacter Sainte-Mangouste.

-ARGH!

Et encore une fois, il réagit sans prévenir. Pendant une seconde, il ne comprit pas d'où venait la douleur aigue dans sa main droite. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que son poing était enfoncé profondément dans le mur de sa chambre.

Hermione leva vers lui des yeux soudainement remplis de larmes, puis, elle recula de plusieurs pas. Moins de 5 secondes plus tard, elle était partie.

**HP**

Harry enroula sa main dans un bandage, alla à sa thérapie de groupe, puis à Sainte-Mangouste pour faire réparer sa main cassée, puis chez Hermione. Il s'excusa, lui dit qu'il y était allé, qu'il continuerait d'y aller. Elle le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et quand il s'éloigna d'elle, son t-shirt avait été détrempé par ses larmes. Il s'en alla et, en marchant calmement dans la rue silencieuse, il prit une décision.

Il allait vraiment essayer d'aller mieux.

Il en avait assez.

**PP**

_Parkinson,_

J_e suis désolé. Sincèrement. Je te déteste, ça c'est certain, et ça ne changera jamais. Mais je n'aurais pas dû te frapper. Alors désolé. Si tu pouvais arrêter de me parler, par contre, ça me ferait grand plaisir._

_Harry Potter_


End file.
